pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Meta PvE Builds
tag away -- 20:20, 23 February 2009 Paragon runners=not meta. Monk runners=not meta. Few rangers run droks, but for generic running the R/any Escape Runner would be meta, as Escape sees use among rangers. The warrior meta is divided into Charging Strike for generic running and W/Me's for Droks. Dervish meta is not that slowpoke runner but the Unstoppable Droks Dervish or whatever it's called.. And Any/A or Any/D's aren't meta at all. --'-Chaos-' 21:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :tbh, i didn't really want to put in the running section, as that's barely a meta. it's just running. I guess i'll untag -- 21:02, 23 February 2009 ::Running is an essential meta for runners. Just make the fixes I suggested =/ I'll go sleep nao, been a tough day. --'-Chaos-' 21:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::And yes, any/A's are meta. like 3/5 runners use it because any caster can do it. -- 21:05, 23 February 2009 ::::I've seen only a few, and I think you exaggerated the amount of them.. most runners are still Dervs. --'-Chaos-' 08:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::x/a is useful for running yourself and perhaps that is what op meant? i agree i see very few but perhaps this is because very few of them actually seek to run areas for pay due to, as already pointed out, other people being faster/safer and such Funkopotomis 03:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) A/D scythe sin >.> --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:39, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :No way is that slavers 3 man build meta. Life 03:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Then improve... -- — 12:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::Its not a matter of effectiveness, its just that it's not used. Life 02:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::As in change the info to reflect the meta. --'-Chaos-' 13:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Is it possible the PvE Meta page could have a link of it's own on the front page so it is easier for people to find ;) T1Cybernetic 21:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Could put it in Miscellaneous section, doesn't sound like a bad idea--Relyk 21:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) # Build:Mo/any WoH Hybrid # Build:D/N Arcane Orders Dervish # Build:E/any SH Elementalist # Build:N/any AotL Minion Master # Build:N/any OoU Minion Master # Build:N/any Flesh Golem MM # Build:R/any Barrage Ranger # Build:Mo/E Unyielding Aura Monk # Build:Me/E Ineptitude Spammer # Build:Me/E AoE Echo these are all most likely in the PvE metagame. Not too sure about the mesmer builds, though. Not many people in PvE run mesmers. 22:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The Manlyway build for FoWSC seems to be the new FoWSC meta. 13:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'd like to provide the meta with any axe build...-- 20:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Triple Chopppppp? Endurance Axeeeeeee? --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) How come there are no monk builds in the meta?--37er 21:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Build:Team - UA/HB Mimicry that's basically all monks run. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) BUMP If anyone in RC happens to still PvE, could you please tag whatever builds belong here? I'm positive we're missing a bunch of them, and I wanna finish the PvE Meta build pack. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:44, 25 November 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine imo. There isn't any dungeon things there but there's so many of them they warrent their own buildpack! - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll just move it to finished then. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen''']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:43, 26 November 2009 (UTC)